Stretch (GTA V)
'''Harold "Stretch" Joseph '''is a secondary antagonist in ''Grand Theft Auto V. ''He was a high-ranking member of the Chamberlain Gangsters Families and he was a friend of Lamar Davis. History Background Harold Joseph was born in Los Santos and joined the Families gang at an early age. He eventually worked his way up through the ranks and became a high-ranking member within the gang known as an respected veteran "OG" while also earning his nickname "Stretch". He also became friends with fellow members Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis. At some point prior to 2013, Stretch was arrested and sent to prison for an unknown crime. Events of GTA V Near the beginning, he departs from prison for his crimes, and Lamar plans a sort of reunion for himself, Stretch and Franklin. The trio meet at Franklin's house where Franklin and Stretch both exchange insults and crude jokes and nearly enter a fight. After passing by the Ammu-Nation gunshop, they go to a factory at La Puerta for a drug deal with the Ballas gangster D, which turns out to be an amush by the Ballas, as revenge for being kidnapped. After Stretch murders D, the trio fight they're way through the Ballas and manage to escape from the police. Some time later, Stretch tells Franklin and Lamar to buy drugs from a gangster in Grove Street. However, Trevor Phillips unexpectedly arrives at the deal as well and thanks to him, the drugs were revealed to be fake and they were going to be ripped off if it wasn't for Trevor. Some Ballas gangsters are also waiting to attack them after the deal fails. The trio kill all the Ballas and manage to lose the police. Stretch eventually convinced Lamar to go off alone to the Ballas hidoeut in Paleto Bay and tell the Ballas that they are willing to sell drugs as this would be sort of a money-making and peace-making opportunity. In reality, this was a trap and Lamar ended up getting captured by the Ballas. However, after being convinced by Tanisha Jackson, Franklin with the help of Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips and Lester Crest storm the hideout, kill all the Ballas there and rescue Lamar. While taking Lamar home, the two have a small dispute which Franklin attempted to convince Lamar to leave the gangbanging lifestyle and get a real job. Franklin also tells Lamar about how Stretch hooked up with the Ballas during his time in prison and that he was the one setting them up the whole time. Fate By the end, Franklin is given the choice to either kill Michael, kill Trevor or side with them with the help of Lester to kill their enemies, making a hitlist comprising of Stretch, Wei Cheng, Steve Haines and Devin Weston. If Franklin kills Trevor or Michael, Lamar gives Franklin a call afterwards and lets Franklin know that his taking on the advice to stay away from Stretch but informs him that his laying low. Though if Franklin chooses to spare his friends, they will ambush and kill a group of FIB Agents and Merryweather Soldiers at the foundry in Murrieta Heights, after which they agree to kill their enemies. Michael goes to assassinate Stretch for Franklin due to his lack of any provable association with Stretch. Stretch will be hanging out with the Ballas crew at the BJ Smith Recreational Center, discussing about Franklin and Lamar. Michael interrupts the meeting, telling Stretch that his got a message from his "homies" Lamar and Franklin and begins to attack the group, Stretch figures out that Michael is a friend of Franklin and orders the Ballas to kill him. But instead, some may escape or Michael will kill them all, before or after taking out and escaping to Ballas, Michael kills Stretch and spreads the word to the others, including Franklin which he says that his "pal ain't a problem no more" to which Franklin replies that he was never a friend and a gangster who sold him and Lamar out, then thanks Michael, who drives away from Stretch's corpse. Body Count * '''D: '''Shot in the face. * '''Unnamed Civilian: '''Murdered. Abilities Personality Quotes *"Hey motherfucker! I know little niggas like you being turned out on the daily. Talking 'bout being hit up, nigga I swear, man, you ain't got no motherfuckin' respect!" Category:GTA Characters